


Hello Again

by plaidshirt_jimkirk



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Five Year Mission, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Reunion, Space Husbands, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirt_jimkirk/pseuds/plaidshirt_jimkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's about to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt: "Imagine Kirk has to go away for some Captain away mission for about 2 weeks, leaving Spock in charge. And when Jim comes back, they both have to act super cool round the crew about how happy they are to be back on the ship together. Then later on when their shift is over they show each other just how much they missed the other. Spock is all hands."
> 
> Can be read as a stand-alone short or follow up piece to [What Logic Fails to Explain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5766982).

The entrance to Jim’s quarters wasn’t a far walk by any means, but it certainly felt like it had taken long enough to get there. The door slid open. Then it slid closed. And once it did and the privacy lock was engaged, there was no more holding back.

Jim’s hands lashed out and grabbed the front of Spock’s tunic, driving his digits into the fabric and clenching it tightly. He hauled his arms back with an unyielding force, heaving Spock across what little space separated them so that the lankly Vulcan frame was flush against his own. In the low light of the captain’s quarters, their lips barely touched and their breaths intermingled as the two stared at each other with the look of men who had starved for weeks.

The gaze they held was rife with the telling of every love story and every moment of ardor that had ever been shared between two individuals—all captured in this one perfect, volatile moment. Their eyes spoke before their mouths did, spilling forth the pent up desire and affection which had welled in the absence of the other. And now it overflowed.

It hung for too long, that stare; it lingered as if they had attempted to burn this point in time into their memories—to never forget how fortunate it was that this universe had somehow thrown them together. Two hearts pounded to a desperate rhythm, every passing second more and more unbearable until, at last, the delicate ledge of patience they had perched themselves upon collapsed.

“ _I missed you_.”

Those three words were the only ones Jim rasped out in a whisper before their mouths collided and everything erupted into flame. His tightening fists dug deeper into the blue shirt it held captive as their lips opened to each other. Instinct took over when the rush crashed into him like a tidal wave; Jim’s tongue thrust forward to meet Spock’s, mind awash with starvation and the feeling of nimble Vulcan digits slipping through his blond hair. As the kiss deepened, Jim's head was gently cradled between those two loving palms.

Jim groaned, his face moving in slight motions while he drove himself further and further into it, pushing forth all of the affection and lust he was feeling before it drowned him. He felt Spock’s hands slipping away from his hair and wandering down. One landed on his shoulder, the other barely brushing over his psi points. Finally, both fell further in unison and took a strong hold to his hips.

Still deep into the kiss, Jim felt himself being pushed backwards and they both clumsily stumbled for several steps. When his shoulders pressed into a wall, Jim finally released the tunic he’d clenched in his fists and brought his hands up to cup Spock’s narrow face. Out of breath, he tossed his head back, breaking the contact between their lips and heaving desperately needed air into his lungs.

Jim leaned forward again as he panted with closed eyes, his brow touching Spock’s lips. His palms tenderly held Spock's angular features, his fingers settling just beneath each pointed ear and thumbs stroking the apples of his cheeks. He felt the hands on his hips release to wander up his sides and back down, over and over—almost as if they were attempting to confirm that he was actually real.

But Jim knew better. The contact between Spock’s hands and his body was sending pulses to that keen telepathic mind, and Spock was drinking in every wave of desire that flowed through his fingertips.

Humans had their own receptors, too. The natural scent of Spock overtook Jim’s senses as he recovered his breathing, the spicy aura of cinnamon flooding through him and messing with his mind. Being pinned against the wall with Spock’s body heavy against his own was enough to cause his trousers to become uncomfortably tight, but the sudden assault of sensory stimuli he had been denied for too long pushed him over the edge.

Truly, it had felt like the longest two weeks—ever. After spending nearly all of his time with Spock, abruptly being bereft of his company had made Jim realize how much he needed him. It wasn’t a sudden realization; of course, he’d known that before he’d stepped on the transporter pad to leave for the conference. But being away for so long had proven just how tightly intertwined their souls were…how much Jim had come to absolutely adore this creature who was now pressing kisses to his temple and cheekbone.

_I adore you._

_I **adore** you._

Jim nearly shouted those thoughts to match how loudly they resounded in his mind. Instead, however, he chose to physically express them. His hands released Spock’s face and he tossed his arms around his neck. One leg was flung up next to a thin hip. Their lips met again and Spock followed Jim’s lead, clasping his outer thigh and then pulling his other leg up.

Jim’s legs wrapped around Spock’s thin waist, his shoulder blades pressed tightly against the wall he was held to. He prolonged the kiss for several more moments before pulling away, only to issue one breathless demand. “Bed.”

Breathing hard, Spock nodded once and huffed out, “Yes.”

His arms slipped behind Jim and crossed, holding him in a strong embrace as he stepped back and carried him across the room, heading to the sleeping alcove. For the entire way over, Jim squeezed him, taking comfort only in knowing that the feeling of not being close enough now would disappear once Spock took him in his body.

Then, they would both drown together, in a place that had no end or beginning—only love. And there, neither would ever be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3333 This piece was originally posted on tumblr and in my short story collection, [Written in the Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3558830/chapters/7837652) on my main AO3 account. I'll be reposting each of my short stories individually here so I can tag them accordingly.
> 
> Most smaller stories I write are prompt responses and self-betaed, so my apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Hang out with me! [tumblr](http://plaidshirtjimkirk.tumblr.com/) | [KSA](http://ksarchive.com/viewuser.php?uid=12451) | [Wordpress](http://plaidshirtjimkirk.wordpress.com/) | [Pinterest](http://www.pinterest.com/cptjameskirk/)
> 
> Got feedback you'd like to share but don't want to leave it here? Drop a line to plaidshirtjimkirk@gmail.com.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. This piece is purely a work of fiction and I am not profiting from it in any way. I do not consent to my work being reposted or reuploaded, in full or in part, to any other website without my permission.


End file.
